The Nightmare
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: This is base don a dream my friend had. Gabriel,Carl and Anna are ten years old and are attacked in school by the most horrible creaters bornthe are called Vampires. Poor little souls. What shall happen shall they fight? or accept their fate? P.S i suck


**The Nightmare **

_This story was created by my friend it is based on a freaky shit scary dream he had as a young lad we decided to make a Van Helsing Version hope you like it _

The sky was dark and cloudy the land below it was a graveyard of now dead children poor little souls. Why has this happened? Why has such a day come, no body knows why for sure but all they know right now is to RUN! For creatures lurked in a small school in the town of Virginia, inside the school where about 35 students and their principal they are the survivors. The principal Master Jones had led the children into the P.E. hall and barricaded the doors. He began to count the students and noticed that there was only 33 there was two students missing, Master Jones looked at all the scared young faces and locked on who was missing ''Gabriel and Carl!''. Worry struck to his middle aged face ''Has anyone seen Gabriel and Carl?!'' the young faces began to look around them until one young lady put her hand up that shook violently. ''S-sir they are outside they were ambushed from behind I was going to say something b-but'' tears began streaming down her face Master Jones felt sympathy for the upset girl ''Anna I do not believe they have entered the gates of Saint Peter yet I will go in search for them. We need as many of you as possible there are but only four of these creatures, we can beat them''. Master Jones then headed to the staff room and grabbed a butcher knife from the drawr and headed for the door.

Outside two 11 year old boys were running for their lives from a creature none as a Vampire. They had been running since they got separated from their classmates, the boy Gabriel and his friend Carl hid for cover in the bushes that they used for huts during lunch time. The two of them were out of breath when Gabriel spoke ''Carl what the hell was that thing?'' the out of breath boy turned to his friend and spoke ''T-that wheeze w-was a gasp Vampire!''. Young Gabriel's eyes went wide he had heard stories of such creatures but never took it seriously. He had a book of creatures that the 'Order' of Rome had given him, they had told him that he would need to learn these monsters weaknesses. Unfortunately for Gabriel he had only read chapter one which was Zombies. Vampires are further in the book on chapter thirty two

Gabriel had now regretted not paying attention. ''Oh man we are so screwed'' Gabriel said in a voice full of panic. Carl looked over to him and spoke '' Come on Van Helsing we have to try and get out of this, we have to make it to the school at least!''. Gabriel knew Carl was right they did have to go back to the school, but that was such a death defying stunt those creatures lurked around the corners and on the roof tops but they had to chance it because right now the school was safest place to be. Gabriel looked over to Carl ''Ok on the count of 3 1….2……3!.'' As soon as three came they legged it out of there faster than a fox with it's ass on fire.

Back with Master Jones he had crept out of the school to look for Gabriel Van Helsing and Carl Thompson . He came out from around the corner and noticed to boys running toward him. ''Gabriel Carl'' he whispered and made hand motions for them to come over. Luckily the two boys spotted him and ran over. ''Boys Thank goodness you are unharmed'' Master Jones said in a low voice so as not to attract much attention to the creatures in the football field. ''Come inside quickly!'' Master Jones had said that accidentally loud and one of the large winged creators picked up the sound with it's sensitive ears. These Vampire creatures looked just like normal humans, part from their extremely long fangs and grey eyes the one who had picked up the noise was a female she had creamy blond hear and wore cream coloured belly dancer clothes with white material tied around her wrists and up to the belly top she wore. She spotted the two young boys and middle age man and grinned evily as her fangs grew longer, her long grey wings stretched and she flew up in the air and flew at top speed toward the three victims. Master Jones and the boys were terrified and stuck in the one place till Gabriel snapped out of it ''Quick open the door!''. Master Jones snapped out of it and bust the door open and they ran in. On the inside all the children ran up to barricade the door again, when that was done they made a quick sweep of the room to make sure all the doors were locked, they all sighed with slight relief. Miss Anna Valerious ran over to the two boys happy to see that they are alive.

Outside the female vampire screamed as she just let her prey escape, then two other female vampires stood beside her. One with jet black hair who wore white floor length dress with lime green sleeves and a lime green neck piece. The other that stood beside her was a red head who wore a pure princess pink dress that was floor length. ''Marishka! You almost had them you fool!'' Spoke the black headed bride in a posh old English accent. Marishka growled at her '' I know that Verona! But we can still get them! Where is Master Aleera?'' she looked at the red head ''I do not know he went on a flight around the village I'm guessing''. Just as she said that a black haired man appeared before them ''Master!' the males brides called out. The male was tall and handsome, he had his hair tied back in a pony tail tied loosely. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth obvious he had been enjoying a banquet of the villagers. ''Ah my brides! what seems to be troubling you?'' he asked dusting off his black shirt. ''Mater Marishka blew her chance of killing three of those vile children!'' Verona said in a voice full of anger. The male Vampire only laughed, his three brides looked at him in confusion until Aleera spoke out ''Master why do you laugh?'' he looked at the red head and caressed her cheek ''hehehe I laugh because you fret over nothing, these are just mere children and the other that have been bitten will ressurected soon , we will have a hole army they will be unbeaten by these……………….humans! but there is no reason not to scare them enough so that they are vulnrable'' The male and his brides began to laugh evily , the four of them began to climb up the walls to windows of the P.E. halls.

In the P.E. hall the children were all huddled in a corner some holding rosary beads and praying to the heavens for these creatures to go back to the depths of HELL!, others kept pinching themselves and blinking all the time so that this would all be a dream but sadly for them it was reality. Master Jones, Carl, Anna and Gabriel stood in one corner trying to think of a way to get help, or even find something that would kill these creatures. ''Dang it if we had Holy Water we would be well protected from them, is there any other way of killing them'' Carl said as he continued to think, the four of them sat there heads bows as they concentrated on thinking of what to do until Miss Ann's head rose up '' the church………….the church we can run there or even if we make it to the gave yard no unholy creature can step on holy ground and they can not enter the church for the Gargoyles stop evil from entering' Master Jones looked at the brunette '' Anna that is brilliant but I'm not certain if we would make it there are 35 of us and it would make it easier to lose some of the student with the speed of these things'' ''But we must try Sir I would hate to die not doing anything we must fight these demon and send them back to firey depths of hell!'' young Gabriel spoke out in pure confidence ''we must try Sir''. Master Jones looked down then looked up at the three children in front of him, he saw in there a eyes a sing of determination '' Sir we are willing to give are lives, please let us fight these things'' Master Jones looked at the brunette he could see no fear in her hazel eyes he then looked to the two boys emerald and crystal blue eyes also showed no fear. Master Jones sighed ''such young souls willing to fight even if it means the loss of life''

''Sir we will not fail'' spoke all three of them. Master Jones shook his head ''Alright. I have faith in you children we shall together fight these monsters until we can get help'' the three children stood up and nodded ''Sir we must tell the others they would want to fight'' the blond boy Carl spoke. Master Jones nodded and the three children ran over to the others to explain what they can do.

Meanwhile the four vampires reached the roof top and stood at the windows ''ahhahaha those fools will not know what has to come'' screamed Marishka. The male only smirked and watched in through the window as the children scattered around looking for weapons. Some found bats in the sports closet, others smashed glasses from the staff room and would use the broken glass as a weapon, others took forks and knifes while Master Jones, Anna, Carl, Gabriel used some pellet guns that had been convestcated from Gabriel and other students. The male vampire that stood on the roof top smirked ''Hmph! I almost feel sympathy for them almost'' he clenched his fist and smashed the window as his brides smashed the windows, the glass came falling on top off the students inside some gasped and screamed at the sudden smash of the windows. They all looked up and saw nothing Gabriel stood perfectly still the his eyes became wide and had a look on his face as if saying oh shit!

''There breaking in'' he whisperd to the tree people who stood next to him then a sudden scream was heard and the vampires blasted through the windows ''Quick out the door!'' Anna yelled as they took all the chairs away from the doors. The four vampires stretched their grey wings and lunged for the people at the doors. They had just gotten all the chairs removed from the door when the three females appeared and grabbed them, the other children began throwing broken glass at the three females in hopes that it would injure them and leave the kids alone. But no such luck was found the children that were pelting the three females were ambushed from behind by the male, he grabbed one of them and the others ran.

Gabriel spotted him and was about to shoot him with his pellet gun but alas he was to late the male had bitten his victim and drank the crimson fluid that ran through that poor child's veins. The door was not blocked anymore and the three females had moved elsewhere and the children legged it for the door, Master Jones left with the other children but Carl, Gabriel and Anna refused to leave. The male vampire had dropped his victim and wiped the blood from his face and turned toward the three children. His smirk grew wider as he walked toward them the three of them not even moving or about to move they just stood still and watched as their hunter came closer. ''Ah you three refuse to move such courage that you show but too bad it will not save you'' Anna looked at him ''who are you? And why are you doing this?'' the male could only laugh at the young girls questions but answered ''why I am Count Vladislaus Dracula''. He smirked and bowed before them as if they were royalty ''and why am I and my lovely brides doing this?'' he looked straight at Gabriel ''you should know ……..Gabriel………Van Helsing'' Gabriel looked at him 'How do you know my name?'' Vladislaus only laughed ''I know all about you , you are chosen one soon to become the slayer of all evil and this is a perfect time to kill you''. Dracula's fangs grew longer his eyes went grey and his grey wings stretched out from his back and he lunged for Gabriel only being pushed out of the way by Anna, Carl and Gabriel gasped and yelled ''Anna!'' she turned her head towards them finding it difficult to try and stop this vampire from biting her ''Go! Go! You idiots go!'' Gabriel was about to help her until Carl was trying to pull him away ''Gabriel there is nothing more we can do we must go and find help!'' Anna lost her grip on Dracula and he sunk his sharp fangs into her snow white skin and he began to suck the crimson fluid from her delicate neck. Instead of her skin being it's lovely snow white colour it was now a stained crimson, Gabriel continued to watch her struggle less and less as she stopped moving all together '' Nooooo!'' Gabriel screamed as Carl dragged him away and ran like hell.

Dracula stood up and wiped away the blood on his face and looked at his victim ''such a pretty child soon you will become one of us, you will make a good edition'' Vladislaus looked to where the boys had made their exit, he stretched his wings and flew out the door seeing some cars tipped over and on fire. He saw that his brides where hunting down the children, he then saw two figures running into the distance. He smirked and flew up in the air and headed toward their direction. The two boys were heading for a large fence across the football field they were heading for the church which was beyond the fence. '' gasp w-e are a-almost there Carl'' shouted an exhausted Gabriel he was sad for his friend Anna for she will now be one of Dracula's followers. They were half way towards the gate when Vladislaus caught up with them ''HAHAHAHAHA you can run but you can't hide children'' he laughed evily, Carl and Gabriel did not even turn their heads they just kept running until some of their classmates ran in front of them, but the students were no longer on the side of good for their eyes were now the colour of grey and they had large bat like wings those children who were once Gabriel and Carl's friends are now Dracula's followers.

They were trapped as the young vampires drew nearer to them, Vladislaus flew behind them and landed with grace, ''this is it Gabriel'' Carl said as he put a hand on his friends shoulder ''Carl this is not the end we can make it out of this'' spoke Gabriel not one sound of fright in his voice. The young vampires in front of them hissed and one of them pounced at the two boys but Carl dragged Gabriel out of the way and they ran but not fast enough, that vampire that attacked caught Carl the young vampire grew claws they dug into Carl's stomach causing the skin to break and blood to pour out. Young Gabriel could not believe his eyes his best friend dying such a painful death right in front of him, ''R-r-r AAAAHHH!! RUN!! AAAAHHH!!'' screamed Carl. Gabriel quickly nodded and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Vladislaus watched him run then he flew up in the air as well as some of his new followers but two others stayed behind to enjoy the young blood that now lay dead before them.

Gabriel just kept running and running his two friend were now dead and he was not gonna give up without a fight, so he desided to head for the village and find something to fight with. He had made it to the village and to his horror seeing innocent people screaming and being ripped apart and having blood sucked from their veins, it was like something you would see in your horrific dreams but this was reality. Gabriel ran to the butcher shop and entered but froze in one place at the sight of the butcher's blood being sucked away by one of those horrifying creatures.

The male vampire that feasted upon the butcher turned to face Gabriel and let out a loud rawr and lunged for him, the male pounced on the boy knocking him to the ground and trying to pin him down. Gabriel was not even thinking of giving up without a fight he used all the strength he had to hold a grip on the male as he tried to kick him off. But it was no avail the male was much stronger Gabriel's strength was not lasting long until something shiney caught his eye, a large knife that is use to cut thick meat. He kept his hold on the beast and stretched out his arm and tried to reach the sharp knife, the male was so close to Gabriel's neck he was just about to sink his fangs into him when a sharp jolt of pain entered his head. It was the knife Gabriel had succeeded in grabbing the knife and stabbed the beast through one side of his head, Gabriel kept pushing it through until he could see it on the other side of the males head. Blood trickled from both sides of his head as his eyes closed and he fell dead on Gabriel, the beasts wings had turned to ash and the rest of him slowly turned to ash, Gabriel quickly stood and dusted the ash off him as soon as he did he blessed himself and said a silent prayer for he knew the man he had killed it was his best friend Carl's father .

Gabriel picked up the knife he had used to kill the male, he looked around and saw loads more knives. He looked around and found a belt, he put it on and put loads of knives and anything else he could use in the little pockets. When he was done he walked out side ready for what ever was waiting for him, once he was outside he saw a woman being attacked first thing that Gabriel did was run over to her and pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the back. The vampire was a young purple haired lady and when she felt the knife going into her back she let go of her prey and screamed out in pain , she kept turning around trying to reach the knife when Gabriel kicked her in the face causing her to fall to the hard ground. Gabriel took this chance to stab her in the heart. She screamed a blood curdling scream as blood pored out, wings turned to ash as well as her torso blood stained Gabriel's hand and he looked at it and stuck his tounge out in disgust ''eeewww''. He wiped the blood in his school jumper he wouldn't need it after this, the woman whom he had saved ran over to him and gave him a gratifying hug ''Thank you so much young man'' she said as the blond woman hugged him. Gabriel only smiled '' no problem ma'am now run to safety quick'' the woman nodded and began to head for the church. Gabriel looked around him and the dead bodies that he had seen when he arrived had begun to move. ''Shit!'' was all he said then he made his way back to the school to look for Master Jones and hi classmates, when he arrived the grass and trees that used be there was now burnt to ash or on fire, it was a waste land no one was in sight not a sound heard but the soft pat as he walked across the ahses .

He kept his guard as he made his way inside the school it was empty also but what worried Gabriel was that all the dead children in the P.E. hall are no longer there, he walked further into the P.E. hall he then stood still for a moment to take in his surroundings make sure that he did not miss anything. Just as he stood there his nose picked up the most disgusting smell, he looked around the room '' ugh what the hell is that'' as his nose wrinkled, he then felt something drip onto his brown hair '' what the?'' he put his hand up to his head and felt something watery in his hair. He took his hand away and on his hand was blood , he looked at the blood in confusion he did not recall himself being cut, he slowly looked up and saw Anna holding a now dead person for she had sucked his precious blood out of him. Gabriel's eyes went wide ''Anna?'' he whispered, Anna took her head away from her preys neck and look at Gabriel, she grinned evily showing her bloodstained fangs, Anna dropped the body and landed in front of Gabriel '' why hello old friend'' she said in a low voice. Gabriel kept his distance from her '' Anna you can fight this you have the will power you can be on the side of good again'' hearing that made Anna laugh ''ha! And why would I do that now? Master has now given me long lasting life I shall stay young forever but only if I eat'' her evil grin widened her grey wings stretched out her eyes became grey and she hissed at Gabriel and pounced on him. ''Ah! Anna you can fight it just try!'' She did not speak back she just kept trying to pin him still, Gabriel had not wanted this to come but he had no choice he pulled out one the knives out of his belt ''I'm sorry Anna'' he whispered as he pushed her off and stabbed her in the heart and pushed it so far that it went all the way threw. Anna's screams became shallow and blood trickled from her mouth as well as from her wounds, Anna stopped moving and like the others that Gabriel had killed before her her wings and torso turned to ash. Gabriel knelt next to the ashes and said '' Dio avere clemenza acceso suo anima'' as he blessed himself. The words he spoke were Italian for God have mercy on her soul.

He walked out of the school and heard sirens and gun shots, he quickly ran over to source of the noise and found the Army shooting the beasts, as well he saw his classmates and Master Jones but he noticed a small number of students and some of the badly injured , he sighed with relief as he saw that they were dealing with Valerious and his three brides. He watched as they screamed as they became ash '' Thank God'' he jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he let relief hit him once again to see that it was just a soldier '' You ok son?'' he asked looking down at Gabriel ''Yes I am fine Sir''. The soldier smiled an evil smile ''Good'' his shirt ripped as his long grey wings were exposed and his eyes turned grey and his fangs grew long. ''Oh shit!'' Was all Gabriel said as he ran and was soon followed by the screams of the vampire , Gabriel kept running and running not knowing where he was going, he just kept running and running until he came to a cliff ''Crap!''. The male that was hunting him came closer and closer it was choice for Gabriel this vampire was sure to make sure he will not live, so it was die in the claws of this beast or jump. Gabriel looked over the edge and took out a knife '' fair thee well'' he jumped off the side , the vampire flew toward the cliff and looked down and was about to fly down and catch his prey but sudden pain hit his back and his wings. He turned around and saw Master Jones and the students, Jones has slashed his wings so he could no longer fly, Jones spat at the beast and pushed him over the cliff. The beasts screams could be heard for miles. Gabriel had hit the ground first he was now dead but the knife still in his hands pointing upwards, the beast hit the ground he had landed on Gabriel and the knife went through the beasts stomach and came out through his back.

The students and Master Jones saluted Gabriel '' such a young soul willing to fight even if it means the loss of life'' spoke master Jones as he looked towards the sky '' May he rest in eterntal peace''

_**The End**_


End file.
